


Unfinished Book

by LyriaBlackFrost



Series: Fluff Bingo [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akechi only wants to finish his book, Cringy porn lines, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff Bingo, Idiots in Love, Lap Sitting, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: As much as Goro loved Akira and Ryuji, sometimes he had to bereallypatient to endure their daily stupidity.





	Unfinished Book

**Author's Note:**

> Seemed like a good time to revive this challenge I took and get back to posting. I half-heartedly apologize for how dumb this is <strike>not really though</strike>.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Goro wouldn’t usually complain about his two boyfriends. Akira and Ryuji were both kind and sweet, and always made sure he was taking proper care of himself — something he tended to neglect, especially when the deadlines in college left him way too stressed to care about a proper meal or a good night of sleep. He wasn’t too good when it came to expressing his feelings through words, but… He truly loved those two, and would die and kill for either of them without a second thought.

That all being said, sometimes he also had the strong urge to strangle them himself.

“Wow, Ryuji…” said Akira as soon as Ryuji left the shower, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. “You should let me fuck those bara tiddies.”

That stupid phrase felt like a punch in Goro’s stomach. Ryuji, on the other hand, simply laughed, placing both hands on his chest, in a sad attempt of lifting it.

“Don’t blame me if I crush your dick with my hard pecs,” he answered.

Goro rolled his eyes, trying to turn his attention back to that book he was supposed to finish by the end of that week. He hoped that brief exchange had been enough for those two idiots, but realized his own ingenuity as soon as Akira got up from the bed, throwing himself headfirst into Ryuji’s arms.

“You wouldn’t crush it…” said Akira. “Your chest is too full of love for me.”

“Yeah, yeah…” answered Ryuji, patting Akira’s head. “Y’know what else is full of love for you?”

“I could guess if you gave me three chances.”

This time, Goro couldn’t hold back a loud groan. Akira and Ryuji glanced at him with playful smiles on their faces. Of course they were doing that on purpose... They seemed to find true amusement in his suffering. It probably wouldn’t make Goro as frustrated if those two actually fucked each other after that whole comedy act, but most times they would say the worst porno lines imaginable, and then simply cuddle each other to sleep like a pair of puppies, leaving Goro there, dealing with the second-hand embarrassment and a half-read book he couldn’t concentrate on anymore.

“Well, it’s that guy,” answered Ryuji indicating Goro with his head. “He’s so full of love for you that he can’t even deal with it, so go give him some attention.”

Goro stared at them with a furrowed brow. Without wasting a second, Akira darted in his direction, sitting on his lap and kissing his cheek.

“Aww… Are you really?” he asked in an overly-sweet voice. “Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel loved too.”

“Please, don’t drag me into your stupidity…” answered Goro.

Despite his words, he placed a light kiss on Akira’s face, and another one on his lips, making his boyfriend purr satisfied, nuzzling against his cheek.

“Now, can you let me finish this book?” he asked.

Akira puffed his cheeks in clear discontentment, and Goro gave him a light slap on the thigh to encourage him to get up.

“Alright…” he answered. “But you shouldn’t stay up the whole night again.”

“Yeah,” agreed Ryuji, as he put his baggy and comfortable sleep clothes. “If I catch you still readin’ at four in the fuckin’ morning again, I swear I’ll lock you in the room and chain you to the bed.”

“Oh…” Goro offered him a suggestive smile. “Someone seems to be inspired tonight.”

Ryuji glared at him.

“Yeah,” he said, “except it’ll be just you alone in a dark room, ‘cause you need to fuckin’ sleep for a change.”

“How disappointing,” sighed Goro.

“And you say he’s the one inspired…” muttered Akira with a smirk.

Goro shook his head with a light smile, then turned his attention back to the book. As expected, those two played around for a few more minutes, and then made their way to the bed together, falling asleep almost instantly. He paused his reading, placing a bookmark between the pages, carefully getting up from his armchair and approaching the bed. This time, Ryuji was the one spooning Akira, with an arm over his chest. The two had calm semblances, making clear that, despite everything they had been through in the past, before and during their Phantom Thieves days, they could still find peace in each other. That thought made Goro smile to himself.

He carefully pulled the blanket up, covering them a little better. After observing them for another moment, Goro walked back to his armchair, focusing once again on that book. He was already past the middle, so it shouldn’t take too long to finally finish it. Some time and many pages later, Goro was already feeling his brain slow down, and he yawned every other paragraph. He considered making a cup of coffee to keep himself awake for a while longer, but before he could even close his book, a shadow entered his line of sight. Goro raised his eyes, seeing Ryuji before him, with his arms crossed and a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

“What did I tell you?” he asked in a serious voice.

“It’s still…” Goro was caught by surprise by those numbers in their digital clock. “Two in the morning?”

“Yeah,” confirmed Ryuji. “Two in the morning.”

Goro stayed silent for a second, now aware that Ryuji had a reason to be angry at him.

“I didn’t realize it,” he said.

“‘Course you didn’t.”

Ryuji reached for his book, taking it out of his hands while Goro simply observed.

“Can I at least finish this—”

“No.” Saying that, Ryuji placed the bookmark between those pages and closed the book, putting it on the table and out of Goro’s reach. “You had more than enough time for that.”

Goro didn’t answer, but made sure to stare at him with a displeased look. Ryuji promptly ignored it, leaning in Goro’s direction, lifting him out of the armchair, carrying him over his shoulder as if he weighed as much as a sack of dirty laundry. Not that Goro was a small or light person — in fact, he was the tallest of the trio, and also above average when it came to physical condition and musculature — but Ryuji… Well, Ryuji was just that extra about his own strength.

“Alright,” said Ryuji, “to the bed you go.”

“You know I can walk, don’t you?” asked Goro.

“Don’t care. It’s what you get for disobeyin’ me.”

Those words made an amused smile take Goro’s lips.

“You’re really into this kind of thing, aren’t you?” he asked in a provocative voice.

“I’m really into you takin’ better care of yourself,” retorted Ryuji.

“So your kink is being a responsible boyfriend?”

“Yeah. Nothing turns me on as much as my boyfriend eatin’ well and havin’ a good night of sleep.”

He couldn’t hold back a small chuckle at that response. It was just so… _Ryuji_.

“Fine, you win,” he said.

Ryuji carried him to the bed, carefully placing him beside Akira, who still woke up with the sudden movement, opening his eyes, looking confused at them for a moment.

“Did Goro break the rules again?” he asked in a sleepy voice.

“Yeah,” answered Ryuji. “Help me keep him in place for the night, okay Aki?”

“‘kay.”

Saying that, Akira moved closer to Goro, resting his head against his chest, soon falling asleep again. Ryuji soon did the same, embracing Goro from behind, giving him a light kiss on the shoulder.

“Try to sleep, okay?” he muttered.

Goro nodded, not wanting to risk waking Akira again. Even someone as stubborn as himself knew when to admit defeat, so he closed his eyes, enjoying that familiar warmth from the people he loved the most, until the feeling of sleepiness finally started to take him.

To be fair, an unfinished book was a small price to pay for all that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in such a RyuGoro mood these past few weeks that I had to stop _trying_ to write my other projects to make something short for them. And how to make my rarepair even better? Put Akira in the middle and make him and Ryuji torment the poor pancake boy, of course. <strike>I swear I love him...</strike>
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
